Roleplaying:West Coast War
This RP is about the war between the Brotherhood of Steel and the New California Republic. It is set in the summer of 2279, shortly after the Arroyo Adventure roleplay. ---- Mick Cross looked over the squad he had been given.Dom was acting as his ASL (assistant squad leader) he rearly didn't want to do this but the brotherhood has broken the treaty by destroying the Maxom regiment they would pay even the outcast would pay. Dominic Martinez frowned to himself slightly. After they'd just finished up with one army of Power Armored juggernauts, open conflict had sparked up again with another. He was able to find reassurance in that most of the enemy would be wearing Combat Armor, like him, which meant they were roughly as vulnerable as him. But, ever since those Outcast people had appeared last year, there had been a definite increase in sightings of Brotherhood in Power Armor. The amount of punishment those suits could take was just... unfair, really. He just hoped the armouries were stocked up on Pulse Grenades. He turned his attention to the squad. Each of them were capable soldiers, Dom knew for a fact. He'd worked with most of them before, at the Siege of New Arroyo. Smiling weakly after his brief troop inspection, he turned his attention to Cross. "When're we setting out, sir?" "soon sergeant" mick walked up to there fire suport system Colossus "Dom, what do you think of high comms orders to find and kill their elders?" "Honestly? I think it's stupid and impossible and it's only gonna make this war worse." Dom admitted, sighing slightly. "The whole "cut off the head of the snake and the body dies"-thing? Doesn't work. With an organisation like the Brotherhood, somebody'll take charge of what's left. They've all got egos like mountains." He looked up at the massive vehicle and sighed. The Brotherhood would probably bomb in to hell with their V-Birds if they took it out on the field. "your exactly right which is why what were actually doing is offering a peace treaty" Outcast Defender Daniel Stryker strode down the hallways of New Independence. At Enforcer Vain's recommendations, he was wearing his MR-5 at every opportuniy. At first he thought it was some sort of initiation prank, like sending a recruit to the military stores to get a "long stand" from the top shelf. As it turned out, everyone in the MR-5 training groups were wearing the strange armor at almost every opportunity. He was finally getting used to it. At first, the stuff gave him the creeps, and the warnings not to make any sudden movements until used to it didn't help. One poor little initiate had tried to jump on the first day and dislocated one of his legs. Ranik had gathered the Outcasts to tell them about this war with the NCR. Nasty business. At least Vault City wasn't getting involved, they wouldn't touch the NCR with a forty foot pole. What the NCR had in numbers, the Brotherhood could definitely counteract with sheer power. The problem was getting surrounded and cut off. But as Ranik had said, behind these walls, the Brotherhood would outlast them, strong as steel, for all eternity. Not so long ago, Stryker would have balked at the thought. "sergent dom get the men abord collosus but remind them if we encounter the brotherhood wait for them to atack first" He climbed up the step onto the vehicle "diver get her warmed up" the man nodded. Dom nodded at Mick and turned the rest of the squad. "Alright people, you heard the man. Everyone on." He ushered the troops into one of the armoured cabins on the steam-driven war machine, then climbed on himself. "Okay. Fredericks, Sloan, man the missile launchers. Locksley, on the Fat Man. Stuartson, Griffis, Booth and Sturn, I want you four behind the minigun turrets. Malcolm, you're on grenadier duty. On the roof with Locksley. I'll join y'all momentarily, acting as spotter." He nodded approvingly as the men each saluted and moved to their assigned positions without any backchat. Getting the hang of this ordering stuff, he thought. "Rest of you, try and get a good shot from the windows of the cabin." He then turned to Mick, who was standing near the driver, and saluted as well before taking hold of one of the several rungs and pulling himself up the ladder to the roof. Mick nodded to dom as he climbed into the cabin "driver start her up.Head for lost hills if you see an outcast squad stop the vehicle and tell me got it?" the man nodded "will do sir" slowly the train moved along. Mick climbed up onto the roof and sat down next to dom "so dom i value your opinion.Do you think we should make peace with the Brotherhood?" Fireman0504 Protector Wallace Ranik addressed the assembled Outcasts in the Vertibird hanger. Two Phalances. Ten men per rank, ten men deep. Two hundred men in all. Samantha Vain was in the front of the right Phalanx. Next to her was new Defender Daniel Stryker. The Outcasts had taken to affectionately calling him "the Badger." The man had inifinite combat experience. He was excelling within Samantha Vain's assault unit. "The Enforcers." Twenty men in MR-5 Armor could take an entire company of NCR infantry. In front of his other company, was Defender Hal Carter. A quiet, yet devoted soldier. The epitome of what any Brother should aspire to. The rest of the Brotherhood of Steel was fortifying Lost Hills. Artillery captured from the Crusade had been replicated and was being positioned all over. Brotherhood snipers were being re-equiped with the Barrett M107 Rifles, courtesy of Jacob Vaughton. The Scribes of the Order of the Sword were expert in replicating these weapons, which could be found nowhere else. Lost Hills and the Brotherhood of Steel were making ready for total war. Word was, the NCR had deployed troops against a Brotherhood company. In defense, the Brothers of Steel destroyed these advanced forces. Other NCR troops had now crossed the borders into Brotherhood territory, in retaliation. Now they dared to wage war on the Brotherhood. They did have with them, some new vehicle, known as "The Colossus." Built to be a mobile weapons platform, this unique vehicle was one of the concerns Brotherhood soldiers had. Peace could still be made and war averted. After the ceasefire to combat the Enclave, there was hope for indefinite peace. Who knew anymore. Would the world ever regain its sense of peace? Of Brotherhood? All these thoughts ran through Ranik's brain as he stood before his assembled division. "Men and women of the Outcasts. The time is once again upon us. Where war calls, we are bound to answer. We are threatened by the New California Republic. These tribals have launched nothing less than an invasion on our territory. You are all veterans of years of combat. Men and women I would not hesitate to die for. Men and women who it'd be an honor to die alongside. But die we will not." Ranik paused, making eye contact with his Outcasts in the front ranks. "Our Brothers and Sisters all across Lost Hills are preparing our weapons and armor. We will hold with a resolve as strong as Steel. We will fight with a courage as firm as Steel. We will overcome with a determination a unrelenting as Steel. Not since the days of our exile, have we seen war of this scale. We resisted then, and we shall resist now. I call you now, Outcasts, who will answer? Let he who has the courage of Steel, step forward and be known." Ranik looked up and down his two companies, awaiting their answer. "Victory or death! I stand by you!" Stryker called, not entirely sure what the appropriate response would be. For what felt like an age, the room went completely silent, all eyes focused on Stryker. Then, as if they all liked the sound of it, the entire assembly erupted in a roar: "VICTORY OR DEATH!" Stryker sighed relief. It would have been pretty embarrassing if everyone was supposed to remain silent while Ranik called on them one by one. In fact, it would have been mortifying. He'd never hear the end of it. Ranik had talked about a war in the Outcast's exile. That business at those ruins in DC, with those boys in the black and green armor? Probably. Stryker had been able to hear that battle for miles around. The assembly were all cheering out "Strength in Steel", "Steel be with us" and other Brotherhood mantras. Stryker shrugged and joined in. They were very accepting of him. Even moreso than the Enclave had been, and he was born into their ranks! Dom was adjusting the alignment of his FN FAL's scope when Mick appeared and spoke to him. "Sir, I think that yeah, we should make peace with the Brotherhood. Hell, we need to. I mean, we don't know when the Enclave is coming back, right? And if they get us while we're fighting eachother, well..." He trailed off as he put his FAL to the side of his seat and looked at Mick. He didn't feel like he needed to finish that sentence off. ----- "I stand by you, Protector!" Hal Carter called out as he stepped forwards. It was fortunate that he was at the front of the company, because there was a decent chance that anything he said would have been drowned out by the chanting of mantras and battlecries that filled the hall, which Carter quickly joined in with after speaking. Fireman0504 Ranik swelled with pride as he looked over his cheering Outcasts. After all the harships they faced, they still had the fighting spirit of their youth. Hopefully, peace would be maintained. Ranik knew that if it wasn't, he was with the greatest group of men and women he'd ever known. Even Carter had voiced his approval. At a gesture from Ranik, the cheers had ceased. "Brothers, your approval is overwhelming. Your fighting spirit is strong. A thing to be likened to Protector Jackson, or Protector Lawrence, or Protector Casdin, in days gone by. Know this Brothers, that there is no group of soldiers I'd rather be with. You Outcasts, are an elite force. Veterans, exiles, tragic heroes on whose return brought wonder, achievement, and a new age of technology to the Brotherhood of Steel. Go now, Steel your hearts, maintain your weapons, mount your Vertibirds with courage and honor. I'll see you in the air Outcasts." Ranik put his helmet back on as his men ushered to their respective Vertibirds. They would take to the sky. If the Elders ordered a stand down, they'd honor it. No such thing had yet been made, and as the rotor twirled up and each Vertibird lifted gently off the ground, Ranik prayed. Prayed this war could be averted and he could come back to his wife again. He checked his Combat Shotgun. A weapon he'd carried for the better part of three decades. He was Protector of the Outcasts, a man so immersed in a life of war, that he hardly knew anything but. If there was but one hope left that Wallace Ranik had, it would be to bear witness to peace. Samantha had trained each one of them to her extent, her squad varied of race, age, and gender, but it didn't matter. They were Fighters, no, they were better then that, they were WARRIORS. Her rank would be Protector right now, but Outcasts and Brotherhood alike still call her The Enforcer. Even though her squad was called the Enforcers. To her left was Stryker, almost the only wasteland conscript in the Brotherhood as a whole. Other then that Vault Dweller, but he's long gone. To her right was Defender Claire Perles, an excellent sniper. Right behind her was Protector William "The Shaker" Bernard, the explosives expert. And right behind Stryker was the only Initiate in the whole squad. Initiate Ethan Davis, an expert infiltrator on the verge of promotion. Aside from that were the other 16 members of the squad, of various skills, but nonetheless warriors. "I know what you mean dom if either the enclave or the Brotherhood atacked us full out we would be destroyed sure we have colosus and hundreds of men.But that new armor they have has just an ungodly amount of power" Mick jumped back down into the drivers cab "how far to lost hill's" the man lifted his head to speak "about a days travel less if i increase the steam presure but then you have to factor in the radiation so we'd best play it safe for now" Stryker sat in the Whirly, he'd never get over calling them that, absently twirling his Raging Bull in his hand. The initiate next to him looked a little annoyed at the barrel's constant clicking, but Stryker just didn't give a shit. He was going to battle. Or to make demands to the enemy's face at the very least. The entire outcast battalion had mobilized. As far as Stryker could tell, that meant that this was some serious business. And his first scramble with the Outcasts. A potential Act of War. Stryker almost smiled. He'd never liked the NCR, with their propaganda and their arrogance. The only people he hated more were the people of Vault City (who, I am assuming, are still independent of the NCR). Arrogant, boring know-it-alls. He looked out one of the small portholes, where the mounted machineguns would be fired if theose little ants made one wrong move. Then Enforcer Vain and her unit, which included Stryker, would drop on them like a sack of axes. Stryker liked the idea. He wondered if a motto like "Death From Above" would catch on if he used it enough. Nah, it'd probably just lead to him being scanned for strokes or brain damage or something if he said it every time they went for the Vertibirds. "Check your gear. If any of your guns jam in a firefight or a faulty servomotor tears your arm from your elbow, it's your own damn fault." Carter said to the rest of the troops on his Vertibird, who immediately began checking their equipment. Obviously nothing would actually malfunction, their armaments having been repaired by the Scribes (he missed the title of Specialist, it sounded better) between missions, but it felt good to say it. Having had to issue more and more orders as of late, he was getting the hang of this talking business. Smiling slightly to himself, he cast a glance out of the Vertibird's rear reinforced plexiglass window, looking down at the plains they were flying over. Mick sat down in his cabin looking through his scope hmm nothing so far that alone was strange surley the BOS would realise the threat colosus posed and move to elimate it.He looked through it again nothing but mutated birds in the sky and brahmin on the ground. ---- General Ibram Chase of the enclave armed forces sat at his desk looking through the latest reports.Acording to there spy's it looked like the NCR was getting bored with fighting the BOS and was atempting to offer peace.This could not happen or else they might unite against the enclave.On top of that he had to deal with that rouge chimera Honda and his report against Sergent Fielding.Ibram liked fielding he was a good man and a well trained trouper.But he had broken the rules part of Ibrams orders to the arryo group was to take no prisoners.A thought struck him and he called to his runner "send me the new arryo team including that asshole honda" the runner moved to leave but then stoped "what do you want them for"Ibram grinned his new runner/Bodyguard was proving to be a useful young man "tell honda that its for a court marshall and the others that its a debrifing send them in one at a time though" the boy ran off down the stairs. Cark sat in his personal study, a large room of the Fielding family's designated quarters in the civilian accommodation sector in Navarro, whilst he read his mail. He picked up the first one from the pile. A letter from Mom and Dad back out East, wondering how he was doing. He'd write something to send back to them later tonight, but he knew that the mail service in the Enclave was full of slackers. Then again, the Senate didn't consider them a priority, so any failure or poor performance was probably due to lack of funding. He shrugged and placed the letter to one side on his desk, looking at the next in the pile. The court martial had been delayed yet again. He smiled slightly. The fact that he hadn't been detained and was actually allowed to continue active duty, but not in a command role, told to him that HighComm wasn't all that pissed off at his failure, no matter how much he was. And the fact that the actual precedings kept getting delayed repeatedly told him that maybe, just maybe, somebody was out there fighting for him, defending his career. That was what brought a smile to his face. It really cheered him up, even if he was probably just thinking that he had a guardian angel somewhere. Or it could've been one of his higher-up friends. He placed the letter on top of the pile and was about to read the next one when he heard the unmistakeable noise of a mechanised door sliding open. He glanced over his shoulder. Lisa was poking her head through the doorway, her mousy hair tied back in a bun. "Carl? There's somebody at the door for you..." He nodded, knowing that the only person who'd come calling for him would be in the military, and told her to tell them to wait for a few minutes. She scooted back out the room, closing the door behind her. Carl began putting on his uniform, fastening the jacket and straightening it down before placing his black patrol cap on his head, then made his way to the door. Ibram looked over hondas report one last time it was all true by the looks of it but something about honda rubbed him the wrong way.He was interupted by a nock at the door "come in" Fielding and the boy walked in."Sergent Fielding a plesure to meet you.sit down" he gestured to the chair in front of his desk which fielding sat down in. "Now sergent fielding as you well know many in the senate want you removed from the milatry and the court martial was ment to do just that.However i disagree with them and there pet lacky honda.So i want to make this 100% clear im giving you 1 last chance here.1 last mission for you.But before we start i want to know exactly what happend in arryo" (since Hoonda is needed, guess i'm in) Honda waited outside of the room, the runner found him mediating, so he spared the runner's life. The moment Fielding caught sight of the badges, the stripes and the trenchcoat uniform the man speaking to him was wearing, he snapped into a quick salute. He listened carefully to what the general had to say, nodding along with him as he spoke. It was good to see that there was somebody on his side. He took hold of his cap by the brim and pulled it off, before speaking. "Well, firstly, sir, it's a pleasure to meet you too. Secondly, my actual rank is Master Sergeant, just so you know." He said. The general laughed slightly and apologised, but then became serious again. Fielding continued. "Sir, I would've thought you knew what would have happened at Arroyo. Haven't you read the after-action reports?" "i have Master Sergeant.But theres one thing i want to clarify you said honda atacked you" Fielding nodded "good just wanted to make sure" there was a nock at the door "come in" the boy entered "sir honda is here" Ibram grinned at Fielding "send him in" Ibram readied his plasma pistol this could get bumpy.Honda walked in "fielding,Honda first things first i want both off you to promise not to kill each other.Secondly with imediate effect you honda are removed from the enclave armed forces and are of this moment placed under house containment" Honda was as calm and stoic as usal "Sorry to say but that isn't possible, you see I have already been givin a mission, find The Rouge Warrior Weapon and destory him, if you must know you have no authority over me" HE says calming his hand was at his new blade, just incase he has to do a show of force They were still far from the drop point, far enough to give a briefing, so Samantha started with her speech. She spoke through her comm unit so that all five Enforcer Vertibirds could hear her. "This is Protector Vain," she started, ".. today is the day that we destroy the NCR. We will drop at 300 feet from above Arroyo, well Carters brigade moves in on foot after dropping about 100 feet from Arroyo, and Ranik with him." she finished, "Load your weapons now, for we have some killing to do." Mick looked through the scope V-birds "dom start the guns firing" there was a whirr and the miniguns burst into life."driver turn the train around" ---- "Honda can i take that as a refusal from the senate to obay my orders in the field of milatry actions.If it is honda i have one thing to say sergeant take this man into house containment.Guards contact the commander in chief tell him the senate have threatend me and that one of there operatives has atacked a higher ranking officer.Honda if you refuse i will order your excecution" He readied his plasma gun and put his finger on the switch that would activate his turrets and kill Honda Honda looks around "Very well then Sir, you won, but not from your own Streanght, you will impress me when you can use your own power to face me" (He is pretty much deep on the Personal Streangth thing) He allows he Guards to escort him out and Fielding looks somewhat afraid, I mean that guy could have beheaded everyone in the room Mick subconsiously prepared his notes this was risky but hopefully the outcasts would listen and except the peace treaty. ---- "never mind sergaent get your squad ready you will be wearing T4x power armor for this you will pretend to be part of the BOS and you will derail the peace treaty.Now go we have information that they are set to meet nere new arryo"Ibram checked his gun and pushed the intercom after fielding left "send up my power armor and prep my V-bird for transit.I want to meet with the senate tell them" he paused "tell them they best have a good reason for honda's insubordination" Claire stuck her head out of the Vertibirds window, bullets were whizzing by the bird, so she pulled over her enhanced helmet and readied her rifle. She then looked through the scope and shot, she popped one of the Minigunners heads, obviously killing them, "We have miniguns firing at us, shall we drop here?" Claire said. "stop firing men thats an outcast bird" he readied his armor and gun.He turned on a loud speeker "stop were friendly!!" "Don't tell me he just said 'Come and get me!', idiot," Ethan said, then Samantha begun "Yes, let's drop here, they seem to have stopped firing but we can't risk our birds," then she spoke over the Enforcer comm unit, "Vertibirds 1, 2, and 5 drop your cargo. 3 and 4 retreat backwards, but close enough that you can come to our assistance." Samantha and the other Enforcers then jumped out of the vertibird, and behind a large hill, concealed from the enemy, and began moving forward through the hills. (let me know when Honda is gonna be used for the mission, and why isn't anyone on the Pitt RP?) "Did.. they just drop from there vertibirds.. from THAT high!?" ---- "sir we are aproaching the spectere are you ready back there" Ibram was still going through the checks on the armor he had concealled beneath his suit and on his plasma pistol but other than that he was ready "im ready pilot take us in" It was unerving to watch a vertibird being retracted into the sub. Honda was in a cell, he was sitting relaxed, little did he know that the people above him have decided that he is threat, and has decided to send him on the mission, he could be an asset to it, and if he dies then good for them. Fireman0504 Krush, Sam is Enforcer it's a rank now. Due to the relatively small size of the Outcasts, Ranik is the only Protector, and all ride Vertibirds, it's the right they were given for capturing them at Fairfax. Ranik bobbled around inside the Vertibird and looked out the window as the ground came closer. "30 SECONDS! Steel be with you!" Ranik heard the Specialist pilot yell back. Ranik turned to his squad. "Defenders! Now is the hour!" he shouted above the engines, "ready your weapons and Steel your hearts!" The Outcasts began a systematic check of their weaponry. Ranik checked his combat Shotgun as well. Ranik felt the bird shudder and settle as the rear ramp whined open. "Wheels down! Go go!" Ranik yelled. Around him and the Outcasts, Brotherhood of Steel Regulars were already engaging NCR troopers. Immediately, the Vertibird lifted away and joined others as Outcasts stomped off of them. Ranik's men began laying down suppressing fire. The rest of Enforcer Vain's company - her normal Power Armored troops - were moving overhead. "Encircle the tribals!" Ranik yelled into the comm, "Strike from the sky Brothers!" He watched as the birds circled around the rear of the NCR forces. Ranik was hoping to force their hand in making a new ceasefire. Fireman0504 No prob :) Fielding frowned to himself as he held his Laser Rifle. This T-45d Power Armor was clunky, uncomfortable. It just went to show you how backwards these Brotherhood fuckwits were. And they were one of the more advanced factions in the Wastes. He began wondering how he'd react if one of the other bastards spoke to him while he glanced at the rest of the five-man Enclave squad he'd been assigned, who were similarly outfitted in Brotherhood uniform. They'd all assumed the roles of MIA Brotherhood soldiers, and the boys in Secret Service had managed to convince the Order of the Squirrel or whatever those database Scribes were called that they were, in fact, back, through subtle release of information into Brotherhood territory. Apparently, he was Paladin Oliver Varrick, a man who'd went missing on a patrol near Navarro in 2274. He'd read the files on him from the interrogation. A proud, tenacious but otherwise stoic soldier. Should be easy to impersonate. He fitted a fresh Microfusion Cell into the battery port of his Rifle and then checked his Super Sledge was still clipped to his back as he moved towards the primitive vehicle thing the NCR called "Colossus". "Give 'em hell, soldiers. Don't shoot the Brotherhood, much as you'd like to. Concentrate fire on the dogs on the roof of that thing, then throw frag grenades at the treads. Ignore any converse orders you recieve from the other Brotherhood. Blame it on helmet malfunctions." He whispered into the private radio frequency established for his squad, before he took aim and fired... ----- Carter ushered his squad from the Vertibird, asserting a firm grip on the six-barreled death-sprayer he'd been issued upon his formal induction into the Outcast "Division". Finally he hopped off the aircraft himself, boots thudding heavily against the sand, and smiled slightly as he felt winds kick up all around him once the Vertibird had began its ascension. That was precisely why he liked getting off last. It probably seemed very childish, but having winds blasting him immediately after ground deployment served to keep him awake and alert, for some reason. In truth, getting off last was one of his only vices. He could only envy the Enforcers, but the heavy armour they wore probably negated the effect. With that over and done with, he began to run after his squad towards the NCR's war machine, hefting his minigun under his arms. He was about to order his squad to lay down a surpressing fire when his attention was torn to his right, as another squad opened fire with lasers with apparent intention to kill. ----- Dominic was very much in awe of what he had just witnessed. Warriors in unstoppable suits of steel leaping from the sky, followed by their brethren in lesser armours who were taken down by birds. It reminded him, worryingly, of this Tribal end-of-the-world myth his mother had once read to him as a child, which was, even more worryingly, based off a devastating encounter between said Tribal village who developed the myth and a Brotherhood attack force around a hundred years ago. He wasn't sure where half of it came from, though, as this sort of tactic was apparently a new thing for the Brotherhood. Probably a dramatisation. He looked around to see troops with miniguns rushing towards the vehicle from every side. This was not looking good at all - they didn't have turrets for every side. To his surprise, though, the first shots that actually came near them were a barrage of laserfire from a group of Brotherhood soldiers who apparently weren't part of the Outcasts. He cursed as one of his men was knocked off the side of Colossus and plummeted twenty feet to his death, and another was hit square in the chest and fell flat against the roof. "Gunners, return fire! Everyone else, Pulse grenades into the lines!" Dom ordered in the best authorative tone he could muster as he fired back at them with his FAL; an effort in futility. He flattened his back against one of the small walls used to protect the gunner positions, and then primed a grenade... Roland scowled as he crouched amongst the assorted Outcasts and Brotherhood knights. Roland had, once again, been dragged into a conflict with those poor bastards he had known as the Outcasts a long time ago. It was almost unreasonable, the amount of times he had become involved in a battle with them... He swore to himself, silently, that after he had ridden out his debt to these chuckleheads, he would go back to trading exclusively on the East Coast. "Affairs out here are way too costly for me..." He sighed as he stood up next to one of the other men assorted on the wall and sprayed into the advancing soldier swith his Grease Gun, once again participating in a Thermopylae-esque battle and once again pitching in to help the Brotherhood. This time, it could be worse, because he knew that (a) the main component of the enemy forces was NCR, and therefore he would presumably be killed instead of taken prisoner, and (b) the Grey Lady was well out of retreating range this time, docked at Santa Ana while her pipes were refitted again. "Alright, you fucking dickbags, come and get me!" Roland shouted as he primed a grenade and threw it into a group of enemy soldiers. Dom didn't bother taking a look to see who or what, if anyone or anything, his pulse grenade had damaged. They really did not need this attempt at diplomacy to go to hell. Colossus wasn't built to be the target of hundreds of men, funnily enough. He risked a brief peek over his cover on the roof of the refurbished train to see that there was, in fact, a Wastelander or two among the ranks of the Brotherhood. "Great. Now civilians hate the Republic." He muttered to himself, before blind-firing his FAL into the mass of soldiers. He glanced over at Mick, who was doing pretty much the same thing, blasting away in futility. "Uh, sir? Suggesting we consider the option of surrender with the goal of preservation of soldiers and resources in mind?" (I'm gonna say now it is time for Honda to prepare for his mission) Honda's cell was opened and a man in a siut walks in Man: Honda, It is time for your next mission, if you can do this without a hitch you will gain your freedom (a lie) Honda: Tell me the mission Man : Assisination, simple, kill the Leaders of the opsining Armys Honda: Understood Man: Report to the Hanger for a vetribird to escort you to a landing site, their you will hunt down Samantha Vain of the Enforcers Honda: Show me a picture The man holds upa picture of her HondaL Understood, I will need some grenades, pistiols, and of course Raiken (means Lighting Sword in Kanji) The man nods and they leave the Cell Samantha had a feeling something was coming for HER, but, she didn't know what it was.. After a quick trip to the armery, Honda had some Enclave grade light power armer, 6grenades (frag) his swrd, 2 pistiols (1 plasma and a standured 32 ) and he was flying over head withq vetribiur ready to jump to a landing zone, he would be about a mile from the location of the Enforcers, outof their range of radar After a bit of flying he was dropped to the loction and he began walking to he location to take out Samantha Fireman0504 Ranik crouched to a knee as he continued firing at the Colossus. A group of Brotherhood Regulars had opened fire and were not slacking. Ranik's Outcasts were only firing when fired upon. Ranik was responding to the near-miss he'd suffered from a pulse grenade. It landed 6 inches from him, but luckily he had the wit to give it a swift kick. It exploded harmlessly away from any Outcasts or Brotherhood Regulars. Ranik stood up this time. It looked like the Republic troops were calling it quits. "Hold," Ranik said over the comm. The guns went silent as the order was relayed. Well, most of the guns. A particular group of about five Brothers, the same who'd started the mass firefight, kept shooting. "Restrain them!" Ranik heard Paladin Jackson call over the comm. Ranik moved with about ten Outcasts to restrain the men. He grabbed the first man's laser rifle. "Hold your fire, Paladin." The man looked at him, wordlessly. "We do NOT disobey orders, and we do NOT execute surrendering opponents. We aren't the Enclave or the Crusade," Ranik admonished the man. The irony struck Ranik as he recalled atrocities that he'd committed in D.C. He snapped back to reality. "Lower your weapons now," he said to his erstwhile Brother. "drop your weapons squad!" Mick lifted his head above the firing pit "We surrender this whole things gone mad" Roland looked over the NCR forces gathered in front of the wall he and the other Brotherhood Knights were hiding behind. Two of the knights were down; one was dead with a headshot and the other had his arm torn open by a shotgun. A medic was already tending to the wounded man. The merchant looked over at Paladin Jackson as he looked at the group of Knights that had been next to him, holed up in a sandbag bunker. The man leading them had been overzealous, leading his troops a little too seriously in the "Victory or death!" department. As such, he defined "victory" as "total eradication of everyone on the battlefield" and would be dealt with quickly. Roland put away his Grease Gun and walked over to Paladin Jackson. "W'hello, Paladin, fancy seeing you again!" He said jovially, moving alongside the Defender. Honda soon got into the Area where Samathna wil be but then he stops Honda: Not bad, your skills in stealth are remarkable, the Enclave culd use you, eh Vain? Samantha was beihind him holding a pistiol, ready to fire at his back thumb|275px|right|All the parts involving Spartans = Enforcers. Elites = NCR. Maybe Arbiter = Honda? And Sergeant Forge = Maybe Stryker? Honda swings his sword back but She dodges it and shot at him, he dodged the bullets as well but one got him in the leg so he winced Honda: Impressive, very few have dodged my blade, this one is new so you shall have the honor of becoming it;'s first victom Hond tirled the sword, he was a pro at this and Vain new iot Just as Honda was about to move in for another swipe, Stryker hit him from behind, using every ounce of weight and strength the MR-5 provided. Honda was launched across the little clearing, landind in a dishevelled heap. "Nobody fucks with my people." Stryker snarled, drawing one of his D'Eagles. Samantha saw that she had been semi-saved by Stryker, but no time to thank him yet. Honda dazed and looking behind him to strike Stryker (lol), she gets up and kicks the back of Hondas head, and with Honda now on the floor, she shoots him 7 (bungie ref) times in the chest with her Zhu-Rong. Honda gets up, he then cracks his neck, then he removes his Trenchcoat to reveal the power armer protecting him, Vain swore at this, then He turned to Danial Honda: Danial Stryker, former Enclave Ops. Impressive record, rarely failed a mission, an insperation to any Chimera or Warrior, then again I never did like for you for your treason Honda glared at Danial, Styker saw the same power from Jacob inside of him, he knew then this wouldn't be a walk i nthe park Honda threw a frag at Stryker to create a smoke screen then he charged at him and swung his sword down at his head (first Styker, then Vain, this will be interestin Op vs Op) Samantha switched her thermal on, she seen Stryker on the ground and Honda about to slice his head off. But suddenly, Stryker kicked Honda in the crotch and got up and stabbed him in the side. Stryker jumped to his feet as Honda stumbled back. What Honda had in raw talent, Stryker made up for in experience. Or not, he realised as Honda ploughed into him again, flooring him. However, Stryker was a gloriously dirty fighter, headbutting Honda to get some breathing room, and following up with an eye rake. Honda returned the headbut with such force Stryker saw double. Honda then uised his sword to cut the barrell of the gun creating a risk if they were to shoot them Honda: Stryker, why did you leave the Enclave, they will take over the World and you know it, so why leave them? You arn't a weakness? Weakness, Honda's word of his life, he had to survive being weak lest he dies, he rooted outweakness in the Enclave to prove his woth Samantha then ran into the clearing smoke and did a flying kick on Honda. That had to have left a dent, MR-6 Power Armor was meant to do that.. Oh, he was wearing Enclave Power Armor. Either way, there was now I gaping hole in the side of it, which she then shot a burst of SMG rounds into before dodging Hondas next swing. Fielding was abruptly pulled away from his thoughts of how to respond to Ranik when he caught sight of the battle several metres away. He couldn't help himself but smirk underneath his helmet. So the bastard Honda had his uses after all. He almost felt like whipping out the Super Sledge he'd been issued and giving the strange-armoured folk a hand, but that would just look weird and potentially blow his cover. His cover... his thoughts drifted back to the mission. His career was at stake here; he had to succeed. One way or the other, he'd turn these degenerates back against eachother. He gave a silent order into his squad-comm and one of the apparent Brothers of Steel, who was unfortunately looking to be a walking martyr at this point, took aim at one of the slack-jawed NCR soldiers atop Colossus and fired. Before anyone could really comprehend what had happened, the NCR's COs (there seemed to be two of them) were yelling orders and they were back to their battlestations in a flash, firing at the Brotherhood regulars and Outcasts alike indiscriminately. Honda coughed blood, the shock of 15 SMG bullets into a human body would have killed him or somthing, but his body took the blow Honda: Not bad... Honda helds his sword up Honda: Deathclaw Dance His gracefull moves astonagished everyone his attack like the reapers style of comabty, and he hit Stryker 3 times on his armer cracking it Honda: Skryker, you shall die here, but my hands, Vain shall die as well, and soon you will all fall from th- He is cut off by a chineese sword in his side, Curtesy of Vain Honda: No.... Samantha held the sword in her hand from behind, and then swung the sword into the air, and it fell aiming downwards and landed in Hondas skull, which Sam then pushed it farther, "Goodnight," Hondas last thoughts were in fact a memory Honda as a child, he saw a Dr. holding a clipboard Dr. Now Honda this test will test your skills against the Deathclaw, you may use your sword Honda: Yes sir Ina flash the Deathclaw was killed Dr.: Not bad, Honda: Why was I born Dr: Huh? Honda: Why was I born Dr: You wre born as the power of the Enclave, you will be strong, stay strong, and destory all weaknesss BEfore is brain stop fuctioning his last thought was "I guess Iwas a weakness" (Not a bad ending for him I shoudl say) Roland was turning back towards a group of Outcasts he had served with when NCR bullets started whizing past his head again. He immediately noticed, however, that none of the bullets were headed towards the man he had briefly recognized as "Fielding". Roland had always thought something was shifty about that particular guy, and now the fact that out of nowhere NCR troops and Brotherhood soldiers were firing again, while outgoing fire was no longer directed at him? "Well, no time to figure that out now." Roland sighed, keeping his head below the wall as fire from the forces entrenched aboard the Colossus poured around him, a few shots ripping into his duster before pinging off the layer of combat armor beneath. Without warning, Roland took off after Fielding. Fireman0504 "Suppressing fire!" Ranik screamed as he ducked, lunging into the Paladin. The man who'd begun firing again was riddled with minigun rounds and crumpled, and one of Ranik's Outcasts was punched to his back by a round to the chest. Immediately, Ranik's minigunners rose and raked the ramparts of the Colossus with return minigun fire, Ranik looked up to see red mists apearing among the NCR troops on top of the rig. He looked back down at the Paladin underneath him and ripped his helmet off. The man was grinning. "You just cost one of my men his life," Ranik said, "a soldier so steeped in battle and experience that he is irreplacable, even by the likes of your rabble of a squad." Ranik pulled the holotag of of the Paladin's neck. "Oliver Varrick," he said, "YOU are not Oliver Varrick." Slowly the smile faded. "Oliver Varrick went MIA in 2274," Ranik continued, "do you think none of us have enough honor to not read our own Roll of Honor and respect our fallen Brothers?" The man spat at Ranik's face, the gob merely hitting his helmet. Ranik flogged him with a backhand. Other Outcasts were climbing aboard the now-silent Colossus to inspect the damage they'd done. Several were removing wounded and fallen from the field and Vertibirds were landing. Ranik's squad was rounding up the surviving Brothers of this man's unit. Ranik hauled the man to his feet and with other Outcasts keeping miniguns trained on the man, who'd now put his arms over his head, stripped his weapons. He was going to get to the bottom of this. One way or another. Fielding's eternal smug grin had slowly trickled away as he began to comprehend what had just happened. They'd figured him out. They hadn't identified him yet, but they'd realised that he was not Paladin Varrick. One of his men had just been shot dead for nothing. He had four miniguns pointed at him, ready to take him apart if he made any false moves. The muties were winning this. His squad had been captured, probably to be interrogated and executed. The grim reality of the situation came at him like a bullet. Chase had ordered Honda on a hopeless mission to get him killed. What was stopping Chase from doing the exact same thing for him? Placing an army man in command of a mission suited for Secret Service. It felt a lot like that, but... it couldn't have been. Could it? It was probably treasonous just considering the possibility, so he pushed that from his mind just as the Super Sledge came off his back. Now he was unarmed. Helmetless. Vulnerable. Completely without a means of contacting home. Away from Lisa and Andy. He'd probably be registered as AWOL as well before declared missing or dead. What a lovely way to go out. No. That wasn't going to happen. His heavy, stuttery breathing gave pause to one of the Outcasts who was stripping him of weapons. It was hard to tell whether the man was upset or he'd snapped, but the fact that he seemed to be glaring directly in front of him gave a strong indication towards the latter. Fielding made a private vow that he was going to kill each and every one of these men before they killed him, whilst he allowed his weapons to be taken. Fireman0504 I didn't kill everyone on the Colossus, I wouldn't just inconspicuously kill your characters or wreck your creation. There are survivors and the Colossus is intact Ranik watched as they stripped the man's weapons. Who was he? he thought to himself. The man's look went from arrogant to unstable, it seemed as the realization of what was going on began hitting him. Ranik would see to it that he was put in front of a firing squad after being interrogated. One of his Outcasts seemed kind of nervous searching the man. It was his son Adam, As Ranik formulated the thought the man lashed out, grabbing Adam and throwing him to the ground. Ranik charged into the man with a shoulder before he could do anything more, knocking him to the ground. Ranik was tackled by another of he rogue Brothers before he could do anything more and a melee broke out. A few shots rang out and a couple of the rogue Brothers fell. When the dust had cleared, Ranik stood up. Nothing significant had happened to his men, but the man, "Varrick," was now gone. Two of his rogue Brothers layed dead and two had been subdued. Frantically Ranik looked around. Amid all the soldiers and chaos, the man had escaped. Ranik cursed aloud. They still had the man's weapons and tags, but that was insignificant. He was gone. "Bring these two in for interrogation," Ranik said, bitterly, while helping his son to his feet, "get all you can out of them, and then they will be shot." Ranik had a sneaking suspicion the two would meet again. General ibram chase watched in horror as his plan fell to pieces the BOS and the NCR although not at peace didn't seem to be fighting "NOOO This CANOT be HAPPENING!!!" He pressed the buzer on his desk and his son came running in "tell The senate i want to speek to them NOW" His son nodded and ran down the stairs.Within a Minute a light showed on his screen and he pushed it "yes senator" The man on the screen nodded "i wanted to ask if i could have permision to launch an attack on the NCR and Outcasts finish them off in one swift stroke.With the 2 partys argueing for peace dead they will return to war and we can finish them off later" The senator spoke "it is a good plan we aprove on one condition you will lead the attack" Ibram had expected this so he nodded and pressed the end call button."Ready my regiment we go to war tonight" Roland jogged up to Ranik, having just got back from the "front" of the battle, which had since begun to die down. "I missed the good part again, Defender?" The merchant inquired. "What happened? I had a feeling this 'Varrik' guy had something to do with the restart of our little firefight, and he's set something in motion that may well be the end of the Brotherhood, and worse- the end of the Outcasts." Fireman0504 "It's Protector now, Roland," Ranik said, "and how did you end up here again?" Ranik looked at the man quizzically. Regardless, he knew what Roland said was accurate, though Ranik also knew that the Brotherhood would never die. It was so far spread that such a thing was probably no longer possible. There were rogue factions and excommunicated factions everywhere in the country. Though they all had differing views on the oaths, all had common enemies. No matter with that, Ranik knew that the Brotherhood's power had risen exponentially since the Outcasts return, as had the Outcasts themselves. Rockfort was a very loyal and capable ally. Ranik figured a tour of New Independence for the man would change his views, or at least alter them a little. Still, Ranik wanted to find out what he knew. There was no way he was going to let his Outcasts, or indeed any other Brothers of Steel, be slaughtered at the hands of whoever this "Varrick" worked for. Just as he thought this, Defender Colby approached him. "Protector," she said, saluting, "one of those men had an Enclave tatoo. We found it while stripping his armor. By their actions, we think they are spys sent to keep this war going." Ranik looked at her and cursed. "Damn, I knew they'd come back. Pull the Outcasts back to New Independence. We don't act until the Interrogators find out all they can from the two prisoners. The Enclave wants a war, they'll get a war. Warn the Elders of our findings, tell them it is imparative that Lost Hills be put on high alert. We return to New Independence." Colby saluted and was off, onto a Vertibird. Almost all the Outcasts were clear of the field and the NCR forces were moving away. Ranik could care less of what happened to the tribals, but he wanted Lost Hills to remain secure. He'd have to consult Stryker when they returned. Ranik turned back to Rockfort, as his squad was boarding the last Vertibird. "Care to see New Independence?" he said to his old friend. There were two indicators of Fielding's position. One was the noise as he moved in his clunky T-45d Power Armor. The second was the characteristic shimmer of a Stealth Field. Fortunately for him, he was too far away for either of these factors to be of any use. The escape had been relatively flawless - or it would have, were it not for the fact that his entire squad was captured or dead. He felt terribly sorry for those two boys who'd been grabbed. Shit, he only learned their names a few hours ago. Now they'd be interrogated and then executed. While he was running home. And now he'd been running for at least a half-hour. Colossus was a speck in the distance. He stopped, then flattened his back against a nearby tall rock, catching his breath. He couldn't be further than three miles away from Navarro now. After a half-minute's rest, he continued running. Ibram sat calmly in his Verti-Bird going through the last of his combat checks when the pilot spoke "10 minutes to the DZ sir what are your orders?" He pulled on his body suit and powered up the comm "all infantry will paradrop in with the V-Birds providing fire support and the mechanised atack force following up from behind" Fielding stopped running and looked to the sky. On the horizon were several rapidly expanding dots which he suspected were Vertibirds. His suspicions were confirmed as they became more distinct and the noise of their engines became faintly audible. Fielding retrieved something that the Brotherhood had not confiscated - a smoke flare - and set it off, holding it to the sky. Lime green gas floated into the air as the Vertibirds came closer. He could vaguely see the lead one's miniguns beginning to rotate as he was spotted, but they abruptly stopped. One of them broke formation and lowered altitude, eventually landing on the ground a few metres away from him. Fielding extinguished the flare and jogged into the opening doors and climbed in, nodding to his fellow soldiers who were in there. A radio nearby crackled to life. "Fielding," came General Chase's voice, "I almost ordered your death back there. That disguise is far too convincing. There's some assault gear in your bird, get kitted out and prepped. One of your squadmates will brief you on what's about to happen." Almost ordered it. He had a lot of questions to ask Chase, but it seemed they'd have to wait. He began to get changed and re-equipped whilst one of the other troops on the 'Bird began to fill him in. ---- Dominic frowned as he watched the Outcasts leave. So they'd blown the shit out of one of their only vehicles, and probably the best one they had, and now they were behaving as though they were on friendly terms? He reloaded his FAL and began to check over the squad's wounded, sighing to himself. "this is chase to all squads get ready for hot-drop,All V-Birds prep for combat,We are go in 10 GO" "Protector Jackson?" Roland smiled a little. "Seems like someone fel into the fold again pretty quickly. Brotherhood welcome you back with open arms?" After a second of considering, Roland smiled again. "I guess Iwas brought here by a hefty dose of luck, circumstance... And a few busted pressure valves, a hull breach and a rebellious crewman, not exactly in that order." The merchant noded, more to himself than Jackson. "However, the Grey Lady is tough, she'll pull through like all the other times." Then he responded to Jackson's third comment. "Sure. I figure I'll be here a little while; a tour might help." Fireman0504 Dude, I'm Ranik... read this if you're confused Ranik shook his head at Roland. Obviously there was some crossed circuitry or something in there. "I'm Protector Wallace Ranik," he said slowly. "Jackson is a Paladin now. He opted to leave the Outcasts and rejoin a Brotherhood of Steel unit. I'm the only Protector and am in charge of the Outcasts now." The Bird began dropping toward the hanger at New Independence. Ranik looked out the view port to see Lost Hills anti air weapons tracking them. Brothers walked back and forth, and artillery was being moved into position to hammer any ground assaults. Apparently Colby had gotten Ranik's message through to the Elders. Ranik showed Roland around New Independence. Lost Hills was in complete military readiness. Any attack would have to be bold and relentless to even come close to breaching these defenses. But you just never knew with the Enclave. Ranik still had to talk to Daniel Stryker. "Defender Stryker," he said, passing by, "a word with you when you've got a moment?" Stryker grinned and nodded. Ranik finished showing Roland around. Our home is your home so long as you wish to stay," he said, "but should fighting start, I will hold you responsible for defendiing your part just as much as one of my Outcasts." Ranik then went to find Stryker. Stryker was sitting proudly on top of Honda's body as Ranik stepped into the little clearing. "You arrived a little late for the party, Protector. Look what the cat dragged in." Stryker said, indicating Honda's body. Stryker could feel his bruised, battered body screaming complaints ati him. "I killed him, Stryker." Sam sighed. "He was dead when you shot him." "He was twitching." Stryker said jokingly. "I wasn't going to take chances with this freakshow. Felt like I got hit with a damn bus." Stryker stood up slowly and stiffly. He was getting too old for this shit, and his much-abused body was letting him know all about it. He grunted as he took a step back, poured some Vodka over Honda's carcass and set it alight with a Pre-War Zippo lighter. As the flames took hold, he dropped a few MF Cells onto the body too. As their contents heated and leaked onto the body, they burned it to unrecognizeable mush. "Well, that's us done with him then." Stryker stated as the MF Cells did their grisly work on the body. Stryker then emptied the rest of the contents of his vodka flask over the flaming body, just to be sure it burned. Fireman0504 Ranik gazed at the burning body, uncaring. Apparently this man had been some kind of super assassin. Not super enough Ranik guess. He looked back at Stryker. "Daniel," he said," "I need some info. Apparently the Enclave is moving against us. I know it's been a very long time since you were with them, but I need some insight on some tactics they may try. The information we got from the prisoners before their execution said the Enclave were still tring to drive a schism between us and the New California Republic. We need to know some of their motives behind this and we need to know when and how they might strike. Also, anything you can tell us about this man," Ranik said, holding up a picture taken by one ofthe Specialists documenting the battle. "Anything you might know could save hundreds of lives," Ranik said to Stryker. "this chase to all squads get ready we are aproaching the combat zone,Birds get ready to drop your payload" Ibram suited up and looked out of the window they were aproaching the drop zone. ---- Mick Cross looked up in time to see a flight of V-Birds fly over head the birds then executed a 360 turn and began firing on colosus.From the belly of the beast he saw men drop out followed by something he hadn't seen since vegas an enclave tank."dom get ready its about to get real messy" Fireman0504 Dude, are you even reading the RP? The Outcasts are no longer on the field of battle. Category:Restoration